


Baby, Let’s Repeat History

by Narry5Eva



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Crush, First Kiss, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narry5Eva/pseuds/Narry5Eva
Summary: When childhood friends turn into lovers





	Baby, Let’s Repeat History

Joaquin's POV

I never thought I would come to terms with this. I never thought that Kevin could've affected my life so much even if we were only able to be friends for a few years before our worlds were divided. We don't talk anymore but when I see him, my heart beats faster. My eyes just can't have enough of him. When our eyes lock, I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. When we both blush and look away, we have a smile on our face. It's as if we were our children selves again. It's like as if for those few seconds, we never left.

It's in this moment, laying in my bed on the south side of Riverdale, that I realized what I feel for the gorgeous boy with the pretty green eyes. As I take a trip down memory lane, I realize how much I really like him. How much I want to be with him.

When we were 4, we went to the same school. We would hold hands on the way home from school. He would come over to my cousins house for tutoring and I would be there. Our eyes would lock and we would shy away from each other. My cousins teased us, more me, endlessly. Not one second passed by when people didn't tease us. At night, I would sneak out of my house and go to his house and he would be waiting for me. We would play for an hour or two untill I would have to go home. This went on for 2 years until eventually my parents decided to become serpents. That was 13 years ago.

His friends would always make fun of me and he did stick up for me. When I went back to my cousins, Betty's, house, I saw him. We just looked at each other, turned away and blushed with little smiles on our faces. Back then, everyone would tease us.

I just miss having him with me. Sometimes, when I think about him, I wonder if things would've been different if I never moved to the south side. Would we still be best friends? Would we be more?

I really wish that we could've remained friends. I wish we could've been more but I guess you can't change time. He makes me the happiest I've ever been even though we don't talk anymore. Just seeing him makes my day go better.

1 message from Kevin

Hi

Kevin's POV

Joaquin is so hot. I could just kiss those lips. Fuck he's so hot.

Last night, all those memories flooded back and all these feelings I had for him returned. I remember everything from our childhood and when he would come over just to hang out with me. How  we used to hold hands when coming home from school. How we couldn't wait to see each other even though we saw each other two other times everyday.

I've had hookups with other boys but I wanted Joaquin to be first boyfriend. I wanted him and I realized how much I need him. Everytime I see him, I get so excited eternally. I'm so happy that my best friend, Betty is Joaquin's cousin so I can see him everyday even if we don't talk.

If I could just get once chance to talk to him.

1 message from Joaquin

Hi. What's up?

I really want to tell him how I feel

I want to tell you something

Yeah?

Can we meet up, Quin?

Umm, yeah. At pops?

Right now?

Of course, Kev

I got ready and headed out. I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna tell him about how I really feel. It's a short walk to Pops but once I get in, I see Quin is already inside waiting for me. I slide into the booth, sitting across from him.

"Hi Preppy"

Damn his voice is turning me on.

"Hey Quin"

"Whats up"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too Preppy"

We sat in silence for a few minutes. His oceans blues staring into my emerald green eyes. He has a little smile on his face. I take in his beauty. He's so gorgeous. The whole world disappears and it's just us two

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Do you remember when we would walk home from school, hand in hand?"

"I do, Kev. I always loved the feeling of your hands in mine"

He holds my hand as they are resting on the table. His thumb stroking the back of my hands and I feel the sparks as I feel his skin on mine. 

"I do too. I missed this. I missed us"

"Me too. Remember when we would meet up at Betty and Polly's house during tutoring and we would just look into each other's eyes and smile. We would stare at each other and when we caught the other, we would both look away with a blush on our face"

Now we've locked eyes and I could get lost in his, forever.

"Yeah. Do you remember the nights you would sneak over to my house and we would just play and hang out until you had to leave? I never wanted you to leave."

"I didn't want to leave either. I just felt like you were my other half. Remember when everyone would tease us and say we were in love"

"Yeah. I felt the same way, Quin. We weren't in love back then though"

"Kev, before you say anything else, I want to confess."

"Oh ok. Go ahead"

He takes in a slow breath. We lock eyes once again before he says

"Last night, I was laying down in bed and I was just thinking. About you, about us, about what we had as little kids. I was remembering everything and it hit me. I realized how much I liked you back then. I realized just how much I still like you. My parents moved us to the south side 13 years ago. But for some reason, in my heart, I never felt like I was home. There was always something missing. When I would go over to Betty's and you would happen to be there, my heart would race a 1000 miles just because it wanted to be with you. Last night was a night of realization for me. I realized that no matter how different our worlds are, my world would always revolve around you. I realized that I was... am in love with you."

I have tears running down my face because he feels the same way.

"Joaquin. I went through the same thing last night. I know we're not supposed to be together with you being a serpent and me being the sheriffs son, but I would across a 1000 boundaries just to be with you. I remembered our childhood and it just made me so happy inside because I got to share it with you. For the past 13 years, I wanted nothing more than to have you. I've had meaning less hookups but I've always longed for you. I also had the same realizations. I am in love with you, Joaquin Desantos and nothing could change that. Not the serpents, not my dad, no one could ever change how I feel about you."

He also has tears rolling down his eyes but he gets up and sits next to me. We turn to face each other and he cups my cheek.

"I love you, Kevin Keller"

He leans in and presses his lips to mine. Our lips move together, in sync. I can feel the passion and the love in the kiss.

"I love you, Joaquin Desantos"

We kiss again. It's sloppy but it's better than our first. It's in this moment, I realize that I have everything I've ever wanted. I have the love of my life. I can be happy because our love is genuine. It's pure. It's exciting.

"Kevin.... will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes" I say with excitement.


End file.
